


Danger Zone

by NightfayeNeko



Series: Pokemon Izuku [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age uped Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe, Anthro pokemon, Chatot Yamada Hizashi, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Sylveon Midoriya Izuku, Umbreon Aizawa Shouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfayeNeko/pseuds/NightfayeNeko
Summary: Izuku gets to meet his mates friend's but uh -oh a wild Zoroark has appeared.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Pokemon Izuku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Since people seemed to really like this Au I decided to make more of it. I will randomly add to the collection as ideas come to me.

A black, silver and green sylveon walked happily through the forest. He was on his way back from the outdoors market in order to buy some supplies for the house. Shouta was foraging through the forest for other supplies. Not trusting his submissive mate to keep out of trouble. Besides that crazed bloodthirsty zoroark was still out there better for the sylveon to be in crowded places than somewhere alone in the forest.

Suddenly his ears twitched as he heard two people arguing coming up the road were to pokemon a curvaceous female liepard and a tall loud sunglass wearing chatot. Both seemed to be arguing with each other over being lost and seemed to be looking for someone. Izuku, being the pokemon he was, approached them. “Hi. Do you need help? Maybe I can help?” 

The two pokemon stared at him before the liepard glomped the poor heavily blushing sylveon and squealing. “Look at how adorable he is Hizashi! I just want to eat him up!”

Hizashi sighed at the antics of his friend even if he felt like hugging the adorable smaller pokemon himself. “Nemuri let the poor guy go, you're embarrassing him. I’m sorry about her.” He said as he pried his friend off the most likely traumatized sylveon.

Green hair flopped around a heavily blushing red face as the different colored sylveon stammered out “It’....It’s fine….No h...harm done….Wait? Nemuri and Hizashi?” Emerald eyes bounced between the two before recognition hit. These two were Shouta’s friends so maybe they were looking for him. “Are you looking for Shouta?” he tilted his head quizzically making the two coo at him before they registered what he said.

“Wait you know Shouta? Mister grumpy, I want to sleep all the time, umbreon.” Nemuri asked in disbelief.

“Uh-huh.'' The sylveon happily said tail wagging and what seemed to be flowers and sparkles coming from off him.

Sky blue and lime green eyes stared at the pure looking and acting pokemon before them unable to comprehend what they just heard. Trying to picture their dark and grumpy friend next to what seemed to be sunshine personified.

“How?” asked the chatot wings fluffing up.

“Oh he’s my dominant mate!” This time the sylveon seemed to practically glow as even more sparkles and flowers seemed to come from him.

Both their faces blanked at this, their minds short circuiting unable to comprehend what they just heard. The sylveon was becoming worried about their state of stillness before he jumped in fright. Normal birds and some pokemon flying away as well when the chatot and liepard both yelled out “WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

Shouta tiredly opened the door to his home. Home he never thought he would ever think of a place one since he liked to travel so much. That was before he had met Izuku of course now he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving his adorable mate. Speaking of which, here came the green black silver missile now, the ribbon around his neck that Shouta had gotten him as a gift trailing behind him. “Shouta!”

Before anything more could be said the umbreon leaned down and captured his mate’s sweet lips with his own. His black tail lazely swinging behind him with contentment only to pull away and push his mate behind him for protection when wolf whistles reached his ringed ears. Scowling grey eyes met twinkling sky blue and lime green eyes. “Damn Sho I didn’t know you had it in you!” Nemuri taunted.

“YEEEEAAAAH! Congratulations on your mating, Shouta!” Hizashi yelled only to quiet down as the umbreon's eyes glowed red mean look about to be activated.

“Nemuri, Hizashi. What are you doing here and when are you leaving?” He asked unhappily. Now that they were here they would bother him and Izuku. He wanted to keep his adorable mate to himself damn it!

He flinched a little when the smaller pokemon smacked his arm. “Don’t be rude. They came all this way looking for you.” Ears stiffened in annoyance and tail lashing he stalked passed the other two pokemon and went to the kitchen to put away the foraged items that Shouta had managed to find.

Shouta grimaced of course Izuku wasn’t familiar with the way he tended to interact with his friends having grown up with none himself. The sylveon didn’t realize that he didn’t truly mean it the way it sounded. The liepard and chatot frowned too, not meaning to get Shouta in trouble with his new mate. The umbreon’s ears tilted in sadness as he shook his head at his two friends. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He walked into the kitchen and hugged the smaller to himself nuzzling into the sylveons neck and placing an apologetic kiss to his claiming mark. “Sorry, they both know I don’t really mean it when I talk like that.”

The chatots blonde hair waved as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah little listener Shouta’s always been like that.”

“Besides I wouldn’t want to share an adorable mate such as yourself with anyone else either.” the liepard purred.

Green and black ears titled in confusion as emerald eyes stared at her. “What are you talking about? I'm no one special.”

Shouta groaned as the two other pokemon starred in surprise at the small sylveon before staring accusingly at the taller mate. Knowing how Shouta tended to act and wondering if he went tsundere on the adorable pokemon.

Grey eyes glared at his two friends before hissing. “It wasn’t me. The dumbasses around here would bully him relentlessly because he refused to evolve until recently.”

Izuku brought them to the living seeing as Shouta refused to let go of him he ended up sitting on his mates lap and blushing slightly at the two grinning pokemon on the armchairs. Hizashi and Nemuri held back the coo’s in their throat at the adorable picture the sylveon made. Only to smile in happiness at seeing the gentle and loving look on their umbreon friends face when he looked at his smaller mate.

“So how did you meet this sour puss?” Hizashi asked excitedly, wondering how Shouta got so lucky.

Izuku decided to ignore his embarrassment and curled into his larger mate, entwining their tails together, green contrasting against black and gold. “Well he rescued me from my main bully who was trying to shove an evolution stone on me.”

Nemuri hissed in anger. “Someone tried to force you to evolve! That’s awful and can be extremely painful for said pokemon. Not to mention it can go wrong.” All three older pokemon frowned as they scowled in anger each of them remembering a bashful musharna who had disappeared in a cloud of black when he was forced to evolve.

“Yeah it’s okay though since Sho protected me! I ran away before they finished fighting but came back looking for him to thank him.” Izuku said snapping them out of their dark memories. “I found him again at the river where he saved me again from the same pokemon. When I heard he didn’t have a place to stay during the area’s rainy season I offered my home.” 

“ I was skeptical at first but caved in because I couldn't say no to his puppy eyes. I came to love him over the weeks I stayed here. I made him my mate a week ago.” Shouta finished not wanting to get into the finer details.

Izuku grinned brilliantly tilting his head back to kiss the umbreon’s chin. “And I have never been happier. Shouta is the reason I evolved in the first place.” The sparkles and flowers had made an appearance around the fairy type pokemon. The dark type blushed heavily and buried his face into green curls. The dark and flying pokemon starred in shock at the smaller pure pokemon. Despite being told how they met and seeing their interactions they still couldn’t believe how their friend had lucked out on his mate.

Lime green eyes stared at the innocent pokemon sitting in the umbreons lap before turning to said pokemon. “You lucky…

“Son of a bitch.” Nemuri finished. She was happy for her friend she really was but damn was she jealous.

Shouta just grinned smugly as he continued to cuddle with his oblivious mate. Who apparently had decided to kill his friends via cuteness since his ears and head were tilted in confusion and staring at them with wide emerald eyes filled with curiosity.

Izuku was once again walking down the road, his basket filled with some sweets he had gotten from his new roserade friend Aoyama. He was going to surprise his dominant mate and his friends with them seeing as they were finishing up the touches on the house they had built for Nemuri and Hizashi. Both having decided to settle here with their friend and liking the seeming peacefulness out in the country well forest.

He became apprehensive, ears twitching and tail curling around him as he realized the forest was silent and still around him. Nothing was making a sound meaning something or someone dangerous was around. He sped up wanting to get to the safety of his mate only to stop in terror at the sight of the pokemon that had appeared before him.

She had blonde hair with black tips and black with crimson ears sticking out of her head. Fangs glinted from her insane grin as she giggled at him. Insanity and blood lust shone from her golden eyes. She was wearing a blood splattered school girl fuku. A rusty red dagger was in her hand, a metallic scent coming from it.

Izuku trembled in fright , “Ooh. If it isn’t the cute little eevee. And look he’s all grown up now! I wonder how your blood will taste now!” She giggled as she dashed forward dagger, glowing a purple color as she transferred the power of shadow claw to it.

The sylveon quickly dodged himself and used last resort only the zoroark was too fast and easily dodged behind him trying to stab him in the back. Using agility Izuku was able to get away at the cost of his basket being destroyed and sweets going everywhere. The dark pokemon only giggled some more “I love it when they struggle makes the blood all the sweeter.”

The sylveon shuddered and prayed to Arceus that he got out of this alive and in one piece. The zoroark dashed forward again trying to slash the smaller pokemon only for him to keep dodging and start to glow faintly golden sparkles coming from him. Once the zoroark was close enough and unable to dodge he unleashed a golden blast of Moonlight at the other.

She flew back thudding across the grown. For one moment the green sylveon thought he had knocked out the other pokemon but to his horror she started laughing hysterically, a crazed glint entering her eyes. “It’s been so long since someone presented as a challenge. I think I’ll keep you adorable sylveon!” She climbed back to her feet and using Substitute managed to sneak behind the terror stricken sylveon knocking him out. 

The powerful dark pokemon picked up her prize and giggling happily to herself walked further into the forest heading toward the darker part where the more dangerous pokemon tended to live. A sorrow seemed to seep into the area as Izuku was taken away by the insane zoroark as if the forest itself was mourning his loss already. A single long black ribbon with silver and green ends was left behind hanging limply from where it was entangled in the low hanging branches of a tree.

An umbreon paced around his living room glancing at the clock, a chatot and liepard watched him warily as he paced. Shouta was worried, Izuku wasn’t home and a note left behind stating he went to visit a friend and not to worry. But it was past 6 now and Izuku still wasn’t home. Giving it up for a lost cause the dark pokemon left the house tail flickering in agitation. Hizashi and Nemuri following behind also concerned and worried for the younger pokemon who had become their friend.

Soon they came across a clearing where a fight had taken place. A torn basket was on the ground, sweets scattered all around. It was Izuku’s basket, Izuku had been attacked and taken it seemed. He gently grabbed the left behind ribbon, the same one gifted to his smaller mate that he hardly ever took off.

Shouta felt horror well up inside him as he tried to hold back tears. His mate was gone, taken by someone and he wasn’t there to protect him. He had promised himself he would always protect his smaller mate. Not wanting him to feel as he once did before meeting Shouta and he had failed. He had failed his submissive mate.

Nemuri and Hizashi gripped onto their devastated friend “We’ll find him Shouta. We’ll find him.” choked Nemuri desperately hoping that would be true. Neither her nor Hizashi wanted to think what would happen if they didn’t or worse they did but it was too late. The dark pokemon would never survive the blow of losing someone he loved so much.

By the afternoon the next day most if not the entire forest had heard that the powerful umbreon’s mate had been ambushed and taken. Said pokemon was now on a warpath to find his fairy mate. Others joined in either for the feeling of actually wanting to help or out of survival instincts telling them to stay out of the angered domanants way. Bakugou was the first pokemon to be visited by the vengeful pokemon and after a bit of a one sided scuffle was found to not be the perpetrator Shouta wanted.

Bakugou ended up joining the search parties anyway if only to stop the umbreon’s rampage and keep himself off the guys list. Nemuri and Hizashi were heading other groups in other parts of the forest in order to cover more ground. It was nearing sunset when they finally got a clue on who had his mate and where they might be. Shouto clutched the black ribbon in his fist as he, Nemuri, and Hizashi ran or flew in Hizashi’s case toward where Izuku hopefully was. 

Izuku awakened with a groan to find himself with his wrists tied together behind the chair, a gag in his mouth, and his ankles tied to the chair he was sitting on. A fire merrily burned in the hearth of the messy living room he found himself in. Random rusty brown spots were found on the floor that was littered with knives and clothes. Coming in from the entryway and humming merrily was the zoroark who had ambushed him.

“Oh, sweet one your awake welcome to your new home!” She giggled madly “I’m sure we’re going to be very happy together! By the way I’m your mate Himiko Toga”

Izuku paused in his struggles as she walked over to him. Together? As in mates? NO thank you he already had a mate and he really didn’t want to find out what she would do when she found the claiming mark. It was too late she was hovering over him, pulling his sleeve down. 

A screech of rage left her mouth when she found someone else’s claiming mark. “NO! You ae mine! No one else can have you!” Her arms gesticulated wildly around accidentally smacking him across the face causing him to topple over to the floor. She stopped her rant cold to kneel beside the downed shiny sylveon. “Oh, my sweet I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m just so mad that someone else has _**laid their filthy hands on you!**_ ” She was absently caressing his face as she growled. “I must go find and take care of this interloper!” 

Izuku stiffened in shock and horror, she was going to go after Shouta! No he couldn’t allow that to happen! He began to struggle harder against the binds holding him muffled screams coming from behind the gag. Toga ignored him as she skipped away going to find her cute sylveon’s fake mate. 

Izuku laid against the floor tears of fear and sorrow leaving his emerald orbs to soak into the gag. His mate was in danger and he was stuck here unable to warn him or help. No! He wouldn’t give up, he would return to Shouta and stop that insane zoroark! He tilted his head off the ground desperately looking for something to help him. It was then his eyes landed on the various knives strewn across the living room floor. Maybe…? He twitched his tail experimentally, yes it was still free! Carefully he moved his tail around and yes he managed to find a knife near behind him. Now too…

With a quick swipe and desperate cutting the bindings fell away. Grabbing the dagger fully he cut the ropes around his ankles and pulled the gag from his mouth. The sylveon rushed out of the house finding himself in a thicker part of the forest he had never been in. The tree tops obscured the sky making it darker than it already was, brambles and thick vines covered the forest trees with moss covering the floor. 

Choosing a random direction he dashed away. While he wanted to find his umbreon mate he also didn’t want Toga to find out he escaped. As he ran, he spotted a blue flash in the distance he followed hoping beyond hope it was someone who could help him.

Shouta ran through the dark forest ever deeper looking for his mate. While Nemuri and he tried scenting him from the ground, Hizashi was in the air joined by the talonflame called Hawks to see if they could see anything from the sky. A dark pulse came from the shadows barely missing him. An insane giggle sounded from the direction in which the attack had come from. 

It was that insane bloody thirsty zoroark that he and Izuku had met previously. The one so fascinated with blood. Hizashi and hawks landed on the other side of her Nemuri to the right of him; they had encircled the deranged pokemon.

Hawks cursed “Shit it’s Toga! She’s known as a killer pokemon for her fascination with blood willing to do anything to get it!”

The blonde laughed hysterically “Which of you is it?! Who is the fake mate to my adorable little sylveon?!” She twirled around looking at each in turn.

Shouta’s blood had run cold hearing that she basically killed others for fun. He felt relief followed by more terror when those words left her mouth. On one hand it sounded like Izuku was still alive on the other hand it seemed that the zoroark had become obsessed with him. This most likely wouldn’t be an easy fight but he would not fail his mate a second time.

Nemuri started the attack with a false swipe making Toga dodge away and into the oncoming hyper voice from Hizashi. While she was stunned for a bit, Hawks tried to hit her with a steel wing. Only she was no longer there she had used substitute to get away. Nemurin cried out as a shadow claw infused dagger bit into her side. Cursing Shouta activated mean look followed by psychic and throwing the zoroark away from the liepard.

Giggling and laughing the blonde charged them yet again attacking them with no concern for herself. “Such pretty blood!I want more! I want to see more! Give me your blood! Let me feast on you and then I can make the pretty sylveon mine!

That did it for Shouta there was no way in whatever hell existed that he would allow that to happen. Snarling in rage headless of his friends' cries he started punching the deranged pokemon charging up his most powerful attack. He just needed a few minutes to let it powerup and then he would give her an up close and personal view of it. Suddenly Toga shifted back, gaining a few feet from him charging up an attack of her own. GLowing a dark purple she sent a night slash his way while dodging the combined attacks of synchronoise, fire spin, and psycho cut.

Shouta had no time to dodge the attack and was about to be hit; only someone jumped in front of the attack using Light Screen. While the damage was reduced the green sylveon still got hit by the attack. He flew back, hitting into a tree and falling to the ground. A ninetails cursed and ran over to the downed pokemon.

Shouta became even more enraged at the sight of his hurt mate, turned back toward the shocked Toga who was staring at Izuku. using his rage to fuel his attack he unleashed the largest and strongest hyper beam he had ever done. The beam slammed into the zoroark sending her sailing and with sickening cracks through multiple trees. Once the dust settled there was no movement from her direction.

Not that the umbreon cared, he ran over to his mat and took him from the weird looking ninetails. “It’s okay he’s only knocked out from the impact.” the ninetails said.

The dark pokemon looked up to thank the unknown pokemon but paused a little at his appearance. He looked like an ice ninetails but he was badly scarred from burns and the coloring of his ears and tail was wrong instead of the icey blue white it was a cream coloring with faint red coloring streaks. “Thank you for finding him…”

Before the ninetails could answer Hawks came over and hugged the other pokemon. “Dabi, you found him!”

“Let me go you idiot and I didn’t find him, he found me.” Dabi grumbled “He had already escaped on his own.”

“Thank you anyway, if you ever need anything just ask.” Shouta replied. With that the dark umbreon gathered up his shiny mate and headed home.

Izuku awakened once again with a slight groan this time to a thankfully familiar if dark room. He was being held closely in his mates arms. Shouta was holding onto him in his sleep as if he let go, Izuku would disappear. His tail wagging slowly he slowly leaned up and gave a gentle kiss to his stirring mate. Shouta’s grey eyes shot open at the feel of the kiss ears standing straight up. 

“You’re awake.” the dark type breathed. “I thought I was going to lose you” 

“I’m sorry.” Izuku said.

Raven hair moved as Shouta shook his head. “It wasn't your fault.” Ears tilted forward now and tail wagging in happiness on his mate being back with him he leaned forward and gave the sylveon a soft kiss.

He was going to pull back and let his mate rest after his experience but as he drew back Izuku let out a high pitched whine, gripping onto Shouta’s shirtless shoulders. Well after that beautiful sound how could he leave his mate wanting. The umbreon pressed his lips harder against the other swiping at a bottom lip. Izuku opened up willingly moaning as Shouta thrust into his mouth mimicking the act he desperately wanted. He needed his dominant to affirm his claim. That he still wanted him.

Izuku gave another whine at that thought. Shouta shushed him as he trailed kisses down the other throat, a calloused hand sliding down and into the sylveons boxer’s to give a slow stroke to the hardness within. Shouta paused to blow on one pink nipple for taking it into his mouth and giving it a harsh suck. The green sylveon bowed his back at that as his body was played with. He was coming undone from sensory overload, one nipple was being sucked on and nipped, the other tweaked and flicked all the while a hand was slowly pumping him.

With a wet pop Shouta leaned back and chuckled at the picture of debauchery below him. Arceus how did he get so lucky. Green and black ears tilted in opposite directions above a red blushing face, wide emerald eyes were filled with lust as a little bit of drool fell from pink coral lips swollen from his kisses and nips. One knuckle was being bitten into trying to keep the noises down. The umbreon grabbed the others wrist and pulled it out. “Let me hear you kit.” 

He watched with hooded eyes as he twisted his wrist a little, Izuku cried out at that. “Sho…..mmmmmnnnnngh……..pl…...hah…...please!”

“Please what?” He teased back one finger briefly breaching the other as he still pumped slowly.

“Ple……..aaaaah…...please!......I……..ngh…...nee…..neeeeeeeeeed…….you!” Izuku begged between pants and moans.

“Oh you mean this?” He pushed a finger inside reveling in the tight heat that would soon be around his own hard cock. First he had to tease his little kit first.

“Nnnnnnnnn……..nnnnnnnnoooooooo.” Izuku wailed even as a second finger was added. “Shoooo…...mmmmmmmmm……...Sho please!”

Shouta had released the sylveons dick to one handedly shove his boxers down to start stroking himself, slicking his cokc up with his and Izuku precome.

A third finger was added and Izuku gave a shout, the umbreon had finally deigned to hit his prostate headon. Growling, lust darkened grey eyes watched in possessiveness as the other started to fuck himself o his fingers eager for more. “Sho….Sho…..Shouta……...mmmmmmm….haaaaaaaaah…….please! I…….. I nnnn...nnnnnnneeeeeeed…. you too fill meeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Izuku was cut off into a whine as Shouta roughly pulled his fingers out and thrust inside to the hilt. Both moaned at the feeling at finally being connected. 

A black tail twitched and waged as Shouta started thrusting slowly making a circular motion everytime he bottomed out. Izuku was seeing stars pleasure coursing through him as it seemed his mate was trying to either kill him by going so slowly or merge them together. Both of his hands were being gripped tightly by the umbreon’s a face buried into the sylveons nipping and sucking on it as to leave marks.

Izuku bent his head back more to allow more space. Whines and moans leaving his throat as he thrust deeply into at the same leisurely pace, the cock spearing into him so deeply but barely brushing against the spot he wanted it at the most. “”Mmmmmmmmnnnnnnngh…...al…..alpha………..plea…...pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee.” he begged so blissed out not realizing what he had said.

Shouta paused in his ministrations at being called alpha. Something inside him darkly 

pleased at the thought of being called that by his smaller mate. The green sylveon cried out in loss when the umbreon abruptly pulled himself away only to flip the smaller ononto his stomach. Trembling arms tried to push himself but were collapsed under his body trapping them beneath him when Shouta pinned him with his larger body. 

Izuku gave a scream when Shouta grabbed his tail between their bodies and tugged it to the side moving it out of the way. With a deep snarl the umbreon shoved himself back inside the velvet heat. “ _ **Alpha huh? Mmmmmmmmm……..Who’s your alpha…….aaaaahhhhhh……..huh?”**_

Izuku moaned as Shouta gave hard short thrusts behind him, completely dominating his body not allowing him to move by bracketing his torso and legs with his own. The only thing he could do was lay there on his arms and stomach as Shouta used him as he wanted. “Yo……...you….aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh……...aaaaaaaaaaaaalphaaaaaaaaaaa….You…….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!”

A deeper growl came from the umbreon, he was going feral from the smaller ones words. “ _ **Thaaaaaaaaaat’s…...ugh……….right! I’m……..I’m your aaaaaaaaaaalphaa. Youuuuuuuuu going t...toooooooo be ahhhhhh good little kit aaaaaaaaaaaagh and take my knot?”**_

Izuku was whimpering and moaning, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes as his trapped body shook with each thrust. His mind was blank from any thoughts except of pleasing his dominant above him and the pleasure his body was being wracked with. “Nnnnnnnngh. Yeeeeeessssssss.Gi….give it to meeeeeeee. Haaaaaaaaaah give m...meeeeee your knot.I……...I...neeed it! I neeeeeeeed it! I neeed it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.” Izuku screamed neck stretched backwards as Shouta buried himself as deep as he could, knot forming and tying them together. His teeth had buried themselves into the claiming mark he had on the other renewing it and causing deeper scarring. 

The sylveon gave little whimpers and jolts as even though the know kept them tied together the other still gave thrusts as much as he could pushing his seed ever deeper into the other. Both panted tiredly as Izuku came down from his high with Shouta removing his teeth from the others neck. 

Emerald eyes stuttered close as he was maneuvered to a more comfortable position by his mate. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead as he fell asleep to the feeling of the slight unconscious thrusts of his mate still filling him up. He couldn’t help but feel there was no place he would rather be than here.


End file.
